The invention relates to a shaker for cots, strollers and baby carriages. More particularly, the invention relates to a shaker for cradles, pushchairs, play pens and pendent cradles.
Conventional shakers for baby beds are hidden type shakers which are hidden under a pendent cradle. The shaker has an electric motor which contains an electromagnet as a dynamic power. However, the leakage of electric current may cause sparking and short circuit so that the electric motor and the cradle will be burned. The baby may get an electric shock also.